Finding New Hope
by Zeldafan lover
Summary: This is a Fuyuki x Mois story. A oneshot two. Thier is hadly a fic on this a pairing. Note: Theirs depression and happiness. Well review.


Dreary that's the word for which has fallen into her thoughts. Looking to the window were tip-taps of rain. In her true form mois teary eyes shown her mood. The pain took her remebering keroro confessions and seeing .with her.

Words fail her while sitting in aki's room. Getting up their wasn't a thing she could do to stop natsumi love with keroro. To blend in with the people of earth, Mois used to transform into a tanned, bleached-blond teenager (kogal) who was always seen in a school uniform and loose socks. Her Natural form a pale gray-haired girl who wears a purple-and-white magical girlcostume which she is again but wearing her sweater fest this time. 

Although the Lord of Terror her Lucifer Spear taken from her so that the Earth wouldn't be destroyed the Hinatas took her in . Before she ment them Her father had encouraged her to see only herself as important as this frame of mind to win to become an effective planet destroyer. Who would be able to keep the one she loved. 

She's never had friends as a child being the Angols princess just a girl who repellent to destroy everyone and everything on planets .

When she met him they became friends, keroro, Played with her and asks mois to follow her dreams. Mois feels a sense of satisfaction and determination and approval bubble up

through her. " Now, it's not the same routine all over again. You don't have to pretend to be tough as you shove a others on the wall in life and get kicked for who you are".

She showed to not care to hide the dissatisfaction, the rejection barreling right through at him… Mois has always been alone. No one really understands her.

No one understands that six year old girl who stares longingly at skys on her planet , dreams and thinks and breathes the freedom but can never really get a signal piece because she

really doesn't have enough courage to speak out . No one understands that nine year old girl that stands in the rain with a hat as her only protection, with beatiful clothes and a silent pale

face, walking from school with her soaked clothes, with tears that no one can see running down her eyes.

That girl used to be just princess mois , no one really cares about her and no one really wants to know her and no one really thinks that she's in shatters and shambles because she's

always acting tough in front of them and happy and sweet but she's never really been happy. She's always just been broken pieces inside of a box that has a nice wrapper and

now, that the wrapper's slowly tearing away, Mois was about to lose the cover that she's been hiding from for so long.

Leaving the house she walks towards the end of town where the cliff shows it all, with her signature hat and her signature t-shirt and her signature sneakers and her fake smile ands he sits down next to a boy with dark blue hair and

blue eyes and mois knows that fuyuki hasn't changed a bit, all those years and he hasn't changed." You haven't changed either, Mois. You've lost the person that you've been

looking for."

She doesn't want to deny it but she doesn't want to accept it. That she has truly lost the person he's been looking for to another . She doesn't know what she wants. What have you really been chasing all your life? Sh e doesn't know what he likes and what he doesn't and he doesn't know who shee really are.

"You finally get tangled in Lifes mystery crap, don't you?" Fuyuki puts on a smile and plays friendly high school teenager paranormal investigar for now. And Mois's always been that high school teenager, even if she not the age she appears to be. "Mois , I saw this girl the other day on TV, you know, the one with the two losers always following her ?"

Mois feels something bitter in her mouth as s he realizes that he means Takto kashi and she nods her head. "Yeah, Takto," she says with a bleak voice but so hard and so dryed out and so thick that bitterness is hiding under her words and have been for so long. "What about her?"

Fuyuki gives a glossy, mischievous smile. "I feel you," Mois ears are open and her eyes are alert and everything around her doesn't matter because those words and Fuyuki's

eyes and face spell some sorta truth but mois always been Fuyuki Hinata friends for the past three years and he knows that trouble follows her around all the time. "For you fall For person of your dreams and for you to lose them to someone else.

Fuyuki now has a mischievous million dollar smile and his smile starts to fade before he puts on a thinking face. "How you love the person Hold your affection even though it won't be sarge?"

" You'll back down before you can get in a relationship . You've lost for sure.". " I won't give it more than a week. If you don't Grab yourself together, then I'll tell just everyone how the  
Angol mois descided to through herself off a cliff ."

Mois nods her head at his word for she was about to do that . And mois gets up walks away fuyuki with her head held high but inside, she's shattering with the dissatisfaction of the entire truth not knowing what to do or how to start and she s suddenly tired and drained out of her energy.

Turning around to leave she caught Fuyuki factual expression even as she got up .

"Mois I know this must hurt a lot to see as well as know".

She turned to him as he now stood an looked with eyes that looked reddish and puffed up enough for her to play as a woman who lost her whole family and never visited a psychiatrist for recovery.

Fuyuki sees Angol Mois upset and he really wanted to help her. He simply comes up behind her and puts his arms around her . "It's alright, Mois." Fuyuki said. "I'll be there for you." Mois looked up at him with tears welling her eyes. She smiled a bit. At least there is another important person to look up to aswell.

The rain stopped around tokoyo and they both stare at the city in the light. Thier bodies coming closer. Lips meeting the other to form a kiss. It felt like they were the only one in the world. Breaking for air they linked hands and walked back into the house in the city. 

Glad for her heart to start anew with someone close that understood her and cares for her. 

The end. 

Author: I hope you all enjoyed this sweet oneshot showing fuyumoa . Its a pairing made in heaven.


End file.
